


Gold

by Fiamminga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, John è un tipo troppo strano, M/M, Sherlock violinista, fan fiction di Natale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamminga/pseuds/Fiamminga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, per caso, sente un profumo nel corridoio della stanza in cui prova con il suo violino. Non ci farebbe caso se non lo sentisse sempre. Non ne rimarrebbe ossessionato se non gli permettesse di scrivere la sua musica. Così, prima che cada la neve, decide di cercare chi è la persona misteriosa. Per scrivere la sua canzone prima che arrivi Natale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wikibi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wikibi).



> Ho scritto questa storia a natale, ideando la trama con Wikibi in un delirante viaggio in bus. Cara, questo è per te!

GOLD 

_«John?» la voce di Molly era insistente dall’altra parte della porta «Hai fatto?! Sono i ritardo!»_

_John controllò il telefono e, preso da un improvvisa fretta, rinunciò ad asciugare i capelli prima di uscire «Ho fatto, ho fatto!» si rivestì velocemente e gettò la biancheria del giorno prima dentro il cestello di vimini bianchi, dietro la porta. Uscì dal bagno seguito da una nuvola di vapore, mentre ancora si stava infilando i jeans._

_Molly era ancora in pigiama oltre la porta, il viso distrutto e tondo per il sonno, i capelli lucidi e lisci tutti in disordine dietro la testa. Lei entrò con un sonoro suono di frustrazione, mentre il suo coinquilino si allontanava._

_«John!!» urlò, affacciata sulla soglia. «Hai usato di nuovo il mio profumo!»_

_John era corso in cucina e aveva afferrato un toast prima di scendere per le scale tenendo sotto le ascelle il suo zaino e con l’altro braccio il cappotto. Non le rispose e corse via, mentre le ragazza continuava a urlare che non poteva comprare un profumo così costoso ogni settimana, se lo usava anche lui._

_Ma John non la sentì._

Sherlock era attento ai dettagli. Forse la persona più attenta al mondo. Così aveva fatto subito caso a quell’odore la prima volta che lo aveva sentito. 

Lo percepiva ogni giorno della settimana, quando l’università era aperta. Di solito gli piaceva molto andare in quell’aula abbondonata per andare a provare il violino. Alle tre di pomeriggio, quando finiva la lezione di storia della musica. Noiosa. Ma obbligatoria. 

Perciò entrava nel suo Palazzo Mentale per dedicarsi ad altro e ripassare altre informazioni che riteneva di gran lunga più utili. Non poteva dire per certo quando quelle ore di riflessione pacata e distaccata dal resto del mondo avessero smesso di centrarsi sugli spartiti e sulla composizione e si erano focalizzati su quel profumo. 

Perfetto. Era un odore perfetto. 

Acuto, ma dolce, si mescolava delicatamente nell’aria e quando raggiungeva le sue narici era più tenue, più sofisticato. Semplicemente ottimo. Non avrebbe mai smesso di annusarlo. 

Era cominciato quel giorno, il 12 ottobre, esattamente alle 15,45. Qualcuno – la persona dotata di un tale profumo – era passato nel corridoio. Sherlock era uscito e aveva dovuto fermarsi per annusare. 

Il suo grosso cervello, così invadente e spesso ingestibile, non aveva memoria di una profumazione del genere. Era ipnotica e assuefacente. Era rimasto lì per un po’ per annusare e godersi quella meravigliosa fragranza ancora un poco, fino a che non sparì dall’aria. Non ci volle molto. Pensò che era stato davvero fortunato, e che avrebbe dovuto fare ricerche in merito (non gli piaceva non saper indentificare i dettagli). Comunque, non era riuscito a trovare il tempo per cercare il nome e la marca del profumo. 

Non sarebbe stato un problema – ne era abbastanza sicuro – se il giorno dopo non lo avesse sentito di nuovo. E il giorno dopo ancora. E poi ancora e ancora. Così fino al freddo dicembre, quando l’aria fredda era così tesa e pungente che quel profumo era arricchito da quell’aroma piacevole dell’inverno (fumo, calore, castagne). 

Era un profumo che gli annebbiava il cervello. Lo mandava su di giri, la pelle si rizzava, gli occhi si allargavano e una strana euforia lo prendeva. Così, la prima settimana, era stato abbastanza ovvio che avesse voluto sperimentare gli effetti di questo strano suo comportamento in relazione alla sua musica. Perciò, invece di andarsene a quell’ora, decise di arrivare più tardi – forse avrebbe incontrato il misterioso possessore di quel profumo. Ma non era mai successo. 

La fragranza gli dava alla testa, lo cullava quando suonava. Si sentiva perfettamente coinvolto, come se fosse fatto per pizzicare il violino con quell’odore nelle narici. Quel particolare stato di pacifico compiacimento in cui cadeva dopo averlo odorato era vagamente simile ad una droga. 

Se quell’idiota di Anderson aveva bisogno di fumarsi due canne prima di cominciare a suonare la sua patetica musica e quel suo ridicolo sax, a Sherlock bastava quel profumo. E se aveva iniziato a pensare la prima volta che questo avrebbe potuto distrarlo, il suo successo al concerto privato lo avevano fatto ricredere. La prima vera, lode sincera del professore lo aveva sorpreso. Lo sguardo di Greg quando gli aveva fatto sentire il primo tempo della sua melodia lo aveva sconvolto. 

«Possibile che un odore possa scatenare questi effetti?» aveva detto a suo fratello Mycroft quando era tornato a casa per il compleanno della loro madre. Il fratello – la cui pancia rotonda si ostinava ad essere prominente nonostante tutti gli sforzi – aveva ispirato dalla lunga sigaretta e aveva risposto «Semplice questione di chimica» la sua espressione era altezzosa e tipicamente distaccata (terribilmente Inglese, piuttosto. Fastidioso) «Se ti fossi dedicato a queste serie questioni e non al tuo violino probabilmente avresti imparato immediatamente l’odore, la chimica, è alla base delle reazioni. È animale, come animali siamo noi. Per quanto tu possa sentirti superiore» soffiò dalla sigaretta «Non sei diverso dagli altri» 

Sherlock non aveva risposto e si era limitato a fumare la sua, di sigaretta, senza rischiare di prendere a male parole il fratello quando la mamma avrebbe potuto sentirli, o peggio scoprirli a fumare. 

Perciò una volta tornato al college si era detto che avrebbe dovuto testare le sue capacità. Andò a provare e a comporre altrove. 

Disgustosamente insoddisfacente. 

Più probabilmente – ne era certo – era colpa del luogo rumoroso e troppo freddo, estraneo, scomodo. Sì certo. Era colpa di quello. Durò tre giorni, poi andò a provare al suo solito posto, arrivando in ritardo. Il profumo era ancora debole nell’aria, stava sparendo, ma lo tranquillizzò. 

A fine novembre si era deciso: doveva scoprire quale profumo fosse. Immaginò che se lo avesse comprato per sé probabilmente avrebbe potuto sentirsi in quel modo ovunque, con il solo aiuto della boccetta di marca. 

Primo step: la profumeria, ovvio. Maschile o femminile? 

Era un dilemma serio. Era fermamente convinto che fosse un odore maschile. C’era un qualche cosa di acre che non faceva pensare ad altro che al testosterone, eppure era troppo dolce e fruttato per appartenere ad un profumo maschile. Indifferente, iniziò a cercare nella sezione dei profumi maschili. Non perse tempo con quelli che già conosceva, da quelli più costosi a quelli meno, quelli da erboristeria. Niente. La commessa, esasperata, gli aveva concesso un campioncino di tutti i loro profumi. 

Era comunque parziale. Poteva benissimo essere un profumo che loro non possedevano. Così cominciò a fare la spola tra casa sua e tutte le profumerie di Londra a cui aveva accesso, per controllare profumi che forse gli erano sfuggiti, quelli che ancora non aveva sentito. 

Quelli da bancarella. 

Quelli da negozio dei cinesi. 

Niente. 

Secondo step: considerare che forse non era un profumo da uomo, ma da donna. Aveva appena cominciato la sua cernita di profumi, accuratamente fornito da dépliant, quando sentì di nuovo quell’odore, ma non nel corridoio. 

Era lo stesso profumo ma ancora più forte, pregnante: era stato a lungo in quella stanza. Il corridoio fuori dalla mensa universitaria. Sherlock aveva corso verso le porte della mensa, ignorando gli studenti che erano in fila ed entrò, ma mille odori di mille piatti diversi, calore e sudore di quasi ottanta persone lo colpirono. 

Perciò il suo uomo (o donna) andava in mensa. Alle 13. 43. Probabilmente era ancora lì dentro. Rimase per un po’ sulla soglia, scrutando l’interno della grande sala. Alcuni lo guardavano a sua volta. 

Erano troppi, non avrebbe comunque potuto andare in giro ad annusare nessuno. Frustrato fece dietro front e se ne andò, deciso a capire qual era quel maledetto profumo. 

_«Chi è quel tipo che si agita?» aveva chiesto John, mentre metteva i piatti dentro la scodella. Frank, all’altro tavolo alzò le spalle e raccolse i bicchieri, scosse la testa retinata. «È un tipo strano. Non mi ricordo il suo nome. È strano forte, amico. Ma di quelli proprio strani! Tipo, che se ti guarda sembra ti stia facendo una lastra di raggi X per sapere tutta la tua vita. Poi fa incazzare sempre tutti. Non lo conoscevi?» chiese «è abbastanza conosciuto. Per essere uno strambo, ma abbastanza conosciuto»_

_«Mmm. Sai cosa fa?» chiese l’altro ragazzo, prendendo il suo carico tra le mani e dirigendosi verso le cucine._

_«Suona non so che. È pure un genio. E ricco, quello stronzo»_

_John si guardò subito indietro ma nessuna traccia di Sherlock._

Finalmente! Dopo giorni di tentativi a vuoto, aveva finalmente capito quale profumo fosse. Lo aveva comprato e ora lo aveva spruzzato per tutta casa. 

Eppure. 

Non funzionava allo stesso modo. 

E dopo diverse elucubrazioni sdraiato in deliquio sul divano aveva finalmente capito qual era il vero problema: ovvero che non era lo stesso odore. Il profumo sì era quello, ma non l’odore. Si era ritrovato improvvisamente la boccetta di profumo vuota per tanto che aveva odorato. Ora si sentiva le testa leggera e forse un po’ annebbiata. 

Prese la boccetta dal tavolino vicino al divino di pelle e la osservò. Era color oro, squadrata. Un po’ anonima, niente di eccessivamente stravagante, eppure decisamente costosa. Era da donna, ma non particolarmente caratterizzato come tale, il cartone, la bottiglia, erano piuttosto semplici; aveva visto boccette più strane nel bagno di sua madre. Che diamine, anche nel bagno di Mycroft! 

Il nome del profumo era “Must Gold”. Di Cartier. Ed era uno di quei profumi abbastanza di lusso ma non eccessivamente. Aveva pagato più di cento sterline per la bottiglia più piccola, perciò era da escludere che una ragazza più povera potesse averlo, solo il 20 % delle possibilità, a fare un conto. Il 6,5 % di possibilità che fosse un ragazzo con un risicato conto in banca e la maggior parte dei punteggi dipendeva dal fatto che poteva essere regalato. Un profumo era qualcosa che qualcuno potrebbe regalare? In effetti era piuttosto personale. Sherlock non avrebbe gradito un profumo, scelto sulla base personale del gusto del donatore. Da qui l’alta improbabilità della situazione. 

Una ragazza ricca, perciò, più probabilmente. Anche se quel qualcosa che non riusciva ad identificare nell’odore poteva essere qualcosa di più maschile che femminile. Indubbiamente avrebbe dovuto cercare il soggetto nell’ambiente più alto. Eppure l’aveva sentito vicino alla mensa. Una giovane ragazza poteva raramente decidere di andare a mensa. Era anche vero che il profumo l’aveva sentito nel corridoio, perciò poteva essere anche semplicemente passata di lì. Servivano altre informazioni. 

Fu per questo suo pensiero che due settimane dopo si ritrovò ad entrare a far parte della confraternita Tal dei Tali. Sua madre l’aveva chiamato e, completamente sciolta dalla felicità, gli aveva detto di essere fiera di lui per la sua scelta di volersi integrare. Ricevette un bonifico piuttosto sostanzioso per ricompensa da suo padre, perché gli aveva detto che nelle confraternite avrebbero potuto chiedere di contribuire spesso economicamente, quindi avrebbe potuto fare un figura migliore. 

Non gli interessava niente di meno della socializzazione. Era la confraternita più famosa, la più grande e la più esclusiva. Si era presentato ad un paio di festini per poter condurre le sue ricerche: erano quel genere di situazioni che bene o male attiravano sempre i più svariati tipi di universitari possibili, sperava di riuscire a poter identificare il suo soggetto. 

Si trovava ad una di quelle stupide feste quando incontrò John. La confraternita Tal dei Tali era una confraternita di ragazzi buoni figli di papà, la maggior parte di loro era molto intelligente, alcuni molto più raccomandati di quanto sarebbe stato lecito. Non lo prendevano sul serio, a volte aveva fatto finta di non sentire quelle loro battute sul suo modo di comportarsi, per non rispondere peggio di quanto avrebbe dovuto per mantenere il suo posto. A quella festa a tema fiabesco avevano invitato prevalentemente le ragazze della confraternita Tal delle Tali, l’altra più grande confraternita, tutta femminile. Il grande salone della loro casa era però piena di gente. 

Avevano accettato di far entrare chiunque perché Sherlock aveva finanziato personalmente la festa, e aveva espressamente richiesto che si facesse entrare chiunque. Un gruppo di omosessuali che si divertiva a studiare poesia si era dedicato al tema e alle decorazioni. Aveva passato la serata a guardare la festa dalle scale, una miriade di insignificanti pesci rossi l’avevano circondato: aveva sentito diversissimo odori, aveva girato per le camere occupate da coppie per scoprire se si era perso qualcosa. Alla fine, all’una di notte sbottò di rabbia e uscì in giardino. Aveva lasciato il suo violino nella biblioteca privata perciò infilò il cappotto e lo prese per andare nell’angolo più sperduto e buio di quel posto. 

La prima cosa che fece fu rollare del tabacco in una sigaretta, poi si tastò il cappotto per cercare il suo accendino ma non lo trovò. Stava sospirando di nervosismo quando un rumore ovattato attirò la sua attenzione. Incuriosito aggirò la siepe e trovò un ragazzo dai capelli biondo cenere intento a gettare grossi pacchi di plastica – di quelli neri e grandi quanto tutta una persona – nel bidone fuori dalla grossa residenza. 

Il tipo gli dava le spalle mentre lavorava, aveva addosso la divisa del catering che … Francis? André? Jean? Insomma quel gay dal nome vagamente francese che aveva organizzato la festa, aveva chiamato. 

Lo vide spazzolarsi le mani sul giaccone e poi fermarsi a guardarlo una volta giratosi per tornare indietro. Sherlock lo guardò e lo analizzò da capo a piedi. Era evidentemente un povero squattrinato con una borsa di studio insignificante che studiava lì da forse tre anni. Quattro. Probabilmente, dalle occhiaie e dal sua aspetto stanco, qualcosa di davvero difficile, come economia o medicina. 

«Posso fare qualcosa per te?» gli chiese con voce disponibile. 

Mmm «A che anno stai di medicina?» chiese Sherlock e l’altro sbatté le palpebre più volte. «Ah. Ehm, al quarto» 

Sherlock sorrise soddisfatto di sé. A Economia e Giurisprudenza erano tutti degli stronzi. Un lavoratore disponibile e cortese poteva trovarsi solo a medicina. Gli mostrò la sigaretta tra le due dita «Hai da accendere?» 

Il ragazzo annuì e tirò fuori dalle tasche del suo cappotto un pacchetto di fiammiferi. Si giustificò sotto lo sguardo glaciale di Sherlock «Non fumo, ma i fiammiferi servivano per accedere le candele» Si avvicinò a lui e strusciò un fiammifero per accenderlo e avvicinò le mani al viso di Sherlock che aspirò dalla sigaretta per accenderla. «Grazie» gli disse, espirando del fumo. 

«Prego» John si strinse nel suo sottile cappotto. Aveva freddo, l’aria di dicembre era freddissima, il cielo coperto minacciava neve prima dell’alba del giorno dopo. Abbassò piano lo sguardo e spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra. Con un po’ di indecisione disse «Ah, ehm … tu sei … Sherlock, vero? Sherlock Holmes?» 

Lui annuì, ispirando di nuovo dalla sigaretta, senza smettere di guardarlo mentre ancora lo analizzava. «Chi lo vuole sapere?» 

«Oh, già. Sono John» 

«John cosa?» 

«John Watson» era visibilmente a disagio «Sai … io sono un tuo grosso fan» disse gesticolando un po’ troppo. Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio e lo guardò in modo interrogativo, senza smettere di fumare. John si decise a spiegarsi: «Ti ho sentito suonare, sai. Alle esibizioni qui all’università. Anche quando ti hanno chiamato all’orchestra a Londra … il natale scorso. Sei davvero dotato. Un genio» 

Sherlock non poteva essere più sorpreso, ma si limitò a non mutare espressione. 

«Tu … ecco, ci sarai anche questo natale? Intendo al concerto?» 

«Sì» 

«Oh, wow, grande. Volevo dire, fantastico» arrossì e guardò a terra. Dopo pochi secondi scosse le spalle «Sai, ho deciso di venire a lavorare alla festa perché mi aveva detto che c’eri tu … e con il tema delle favole sono tutti vestiti così bene come principi e fate … ho sperato che suonassi» 

«Non suono alle feste. Non sono quel genere di musicista. E questa stupidaggine della confraternita mi annoia. L’ho fatta perché sto cercando una persona» 

«L’hai trovata?» 

«No» rispose Sherlock, innervosito, buttando il mozzicone sul marciapiede e pestandolo con la scarpa di vernice lucida. 

«Allora siamo in due ad essere stati delusi, immagino» disse John, ma dopo che ricevette un occhiata fredda di Sherlock alzò le mani, imbarazzato e mortificato «Cioè, io non volevo dire che dovevi suonare! Né tanto meno volevo implicare che sei stato sgarbato, né …. Ok, mi sto zitto» guardò di nuovo in basso «Scusa» 

«Non sei tanto bravo a parlare con gli sconosciuti» 

«No! O meglio, di solito sì. Mi metti un po’ a disagio» poi chiuse gli occhi e sospirò «Oddio, scusa. Basta sto zitto» 

«Metto a disagio un sacco di gente, John Watson, non sei la prima persona» Sherlock si mise le mani in tasca e fece per andarsene ma l’altro continuò a parlare «No! No, non in quel senso. Non mi fraintendere e che mi sto sentendo uno stupido e non riesco a parlare. Non è come sembra, davvero. Voglio dire, lo so cosa pensa la gente di te. Ho sentito anche io un paio di commenti da persone da cui non me li sarei aspettati ma non intendevo quel disagio. Davvero, credimi. Secondo me sei bravissimo in quello che fai, i tuoi modi sono affari tuoi, non sto commentando niente. Volevo solo dirti che davvero ti ammiro. Il tuo impegno e la tua capacità. La famiglia Holmes è molto importante ma tu hai voluto ugualmente suonare il violino per vivere e ammiro tanto questa scelta. So che non potrebbe importartene di meno, ma anche io ho mandato al diavolo un bel po’ di tradizioni di famiglia pur di venire a studiare qui e fare ciò che volevo. Non ci riesco bene come te, ma ci provo» 

Sherlock si voltò a guardarlo, lenti e grossi fiocchi di neve stavano cominciando a cadere dal cielo. «Non ci credo, John Watson. Credo che tu sia davvero molto intelligente» 

John fece spallucce e abbassò la testa con modestia «Non è quello che i miei voti dicono» 

«È quello che dico io» commentò con decisione il moro, guadagnandosi un occhiata sorpresa. Indicò il cassonetto dell’immondizia «Se non perdessi tempo a sperare di incontrare me per sentirmi suonare potresti avere molto più tempo per studiare» 

John arrossì e abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo «Grazie, ma non penso di poterlo fare» 

Mentre continuava a nevicare sempre più fittamente il freddo si attenuava (Principio o luogo comune: fa davvero meno freddo quando nevica?) Sherlock fissò John e dopo qualche secondo gli chiese: «Ho portato qui il violino» disse «Vuoi che suoni qualcosa?» 

John alzò di scatto la testa e spalancò la bocca «Davvero? Stai dicendo sul serio?» 

«Non spreco mai parole quando non servono» commentò «Allora, vuoi non vuoi?» 

«Sì! Cavolo, certo! Sicuro» 

Sherlock andò oltre la siepe e il cancello, verso la panchina dove c’era ancora appoggiata la custodia del suo violino «Sei sicuro?» chiese John di nuovo «Fa freddo, non ti si geleranno le mani» 

«Dimmi solo casa vuoi ascoltare» 

«Quello che vuoi tu» 

Sherlock lo osservò per un attimo, prendendo in mano il suo violino e l’archetto. John si sedette sulla panchina, le mani giunte come in contemplazione. «C’ è una canzone, che sto scrivendo. Me l’ha ispirata la persona che stavo cercando. Non è finita, però. Ti va di sentirla?» 

«Oh, certo, certo. Come si chiama? Comprerò il cd, quando uscirà» sorrise con un sorriso a trentadue denti, sincero. 

«Pensavo di chiamarla “Gold”» appoggiò l’archetto alle corde. «Non essere di parte» 

Così suonò la prima parte della sua sinfonia, quella parte che era già tutta completa, muovendosi lievemente insieme ai movimenti del violino. Il lamento stridente si diffondeva ampiamente nell’aria fredda, intorno ai fiocchi di nevi che si poggiavano sui capelli scurissimi di Sherlock, sulle spalle di John e intorno a loro, sulla panchina, sull’erba. Era una melodia delicata, pacata però vibrante e bassa, quasi mantenuta, come se stesse costantemente per scoppiare e si trattenesse. Ma era un sottile lamento, come se le corde del violino stessero piangendo perché non veniva ascoltato. 

John rimase sì per quel minuto scarso che la melodia perdurò, gli occhi spalancati, attenti sul suo piccolo concerto, la mente che ancora credeva di non crederci, di non essere veramente lì. 

Quando finì, in modo discendente, in un modo che forse strideva un po’ con il resto perché era improvvisato per finire in modo continuo, fece un applauso entusiasta. «È stato bellissimo» 

«Quindi ti è piaciuta? Sei solo di parte e non puoi essere obbiettivo» disse Sherlock con un po’ di acidità. 

«È stato fantastico» insisté invece l’altro. Sorrideva ancora. 

Sherlock abbassò gli occhi e guardò i suoi piedi immersi nell’erba scura. Rimasero per un po’ in un teso silenzio imbarazzato, poi John si alzò e si schiarì la voce «Ecco, io, dovrei tornare» 

«Sì, credo di sì» 

«Uhm, bene. È stato grandioso, davvero. Grazie» gli rivolse di nuovo un sorriso e iniziò ad andarsene. «Sei stato gentile, Sherlock, grazie davvero. È stato un bel regalo anticipato di natale» 

Sherlock rimase con il violino in mano, guardando John che se ne andava quasi correndo, un po’ saltellando, forse felice. Aveva una strana sensazione nel petto, un sensazione di calda accettazione. Sorrise piano anche lui rimise il violino apposto. 

_John tornò a casa la mattina di domenica alle quattro. Aveva troppo sonno, era stanchissimo e tutto quello che voleva era andare a letto. Ma trovò il tempo di farsi una doccia veloce prima di mettersi il pigiama per togliersi di dosso l’odore di alcool della festa._

_Una volta nel suo letto prese il suo telefono e compose il numero di Molly. La sua amica era partita per tornare a casa per il compleanno di sua madre, la casa era silenziosa e il bagno era vuoto senza tutte quelle cianfrusaglie che aveva. Gli mancava rubarle il profumo._

_Compose il suo numero e aspettò un po’ prima che suonasse il bip. Tutto sorridente e soddisfatto, avvolto dalle coperte disse «Molly? Lo so che è un ora indicente ma dovevo assolutamente dirti cosa è successo oggi! Ti ricordi Sherlock Holmes? Immagino di sì» ridacchiò «Ti parlo anche troppo di lui, però ti ricordi che ti ho costretto a venire al suo concerto l’hanno scorso? Bè, quando torni dobbiamo comprare i biglietti per il prossimo perché, non immagini nemmeno che è successo mentre stavo buttando la spazzatura e …»_

Sherlock era sconsolato. 

Certo non lo sembrava. 

Anzi, chiunque parlasse con lui lo trovava più scontroso del solito. Tra due giorni sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa dai suoi, nella loro casa di Londra per le feste di natale. Il natale a casa dei suoi era una cosa terribile, lui e Mycroft lo detestavano: tutte quelle decorazioni e i biscotti e i film sul “Conto di Natale” … quando invece avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi sul suo pezzo, nome provvisorio «Gold». Niente profumo, niente persona che lo possedeva e nessuna idea su come finire. 

Ora era fuori dall’università, nessun taxi passava. Troppa neve. 

Da quella festa aveva continuato a nevicare e nevicare e nevicare. E ora tutte le strade erano bloccate. Rimase sul marciapiede a prendere freddo ai piedi e sporgere il collo per cercare di identificare un veicolo che avrebbe potuto portarlo a casa. 

Fino a che non sentì quel profumo. 

O meglio: sentì l’odore del profumo di Cartier. Non era lo stesso che sentiva di solito lui, era leggermente diverso. Si girò di scatto e vide una ragazza, abbastanza carina, che attraversava il campus. Era lei che emanava quella fragranza, gli passò vicino e Sherlock subì una sferzata del suo odore, per andare ad accendere la sua auto, parcheggiata lì con le catene alle gomme. 

«E-ehi!» disse senza nemmeno sapere perché. La ragazza si voltò vero di lui, le chiavi in mano «Puoi darmi un passaggio?» le chiese, non trovando nient’altro da dire. Lei si guardò intorno e poi disse «Sì, certo!» Sherlock accorse verso di lei «Abiti lontano?» chiese lei. 

«Non tanto» rispose, entrando in macchina. 

Lei accese il motore e fece retro marcia per immettersi nella strada. 

Sherlock arricciava i piedi dentro le scarpe bagnate e stentava a lamentarsi, ma sbuffò. «Ho i piedi tutti congelati» 

«Uff, a chi lo dici. Tu sei un ragazzo, almeno non devi cercare di superare il marciapiede ghiacciato con i tacchi» lo guardò e si corrucciò «Ci siamo già visti?» 

«Non penso» rispose freddamente Sherlock. «Me lo sarei ricordato» 

La ragazza sorrise e arrossì. Probabilmente lo aveva preso per un complimento. Niente di meno intenzionale. «Mi chiamo Molly» disse lei. «Tu?» 

«Sherlock» 

Molly frenò troppo forte al semaforo e la macchina sbandò appena. Lei sbatté le palpebre e lo guardò «Cavolo, è vero! Sì, ti ho visto!» 

«Bene. Spero che tu non mi uccida, visto come guidi» 

«Oh Gesù» rispose lei guardando avanti e picchiettando con le dita sul manubrio. Lo guardò di sottecchi «Ti va di salire a casa mia? Siamo vicinissimi. Puoi scaldarti un po’ e poi tornare a casa asciutto» 

«No, grazie, vorrei tornare a casa» 

«Oh, dai ti offro un bicchiere di vino» 

«Gradirei di no» rispose lui con un filo di minacciosità nella voce. 

Lei lo ignorò e guidò per un'altra strada. Due minuti dopo erano fermi sotto un palazzo. «Solo un poco, dai. Non ci metteremo troppo! Porta le tue cose, il tuo violino, parcheggiamo qui. Su, dai, per favore!» 

Sherlock si trovò in una strada deserta, senza che nessuno passasse per aiutarlo a tornare a casa e sfuggire alla pazza che voleva sequestrarlo. Certo non poteva rimanere da solo per strada. Aveva i piedi congelati. 

«Va bene» 

Lei esultò e si diresse verso il portone. Salirono fino al quarto piano. Molly aprì una porta pensate e blindata con le sue chiavi e lo accolse in casa sua con un bel «Eccoci!» accese le luci. 

Ma Sherlock rimase sulla porta. Quell’odore. Uscì da quella porta come se volesse prenderlo a pugni. Entrò immediatamente dentro l’appartamento vuoto e si guardò intorno. Era un posto non troppo grande ma decisamente ben arredato, Molly era visibilmente molto benestante. Lei gli offrì un paio di pantofole e corse verso le stanze da letto. Quando aprì la porta ci fu una nuova ventata di quell’odore che gli entrò nelle narici e gli annebbiò il cervello. Tornò indietro e gli porse dei calzini maschili «Tieni, così ti riscalderai prima» 

Sherlock li accettò e li guardò. Erano calzini sportivi, maschili. «Convivi con qualcuno?» le chiese, i calzini ancora in mano. 

Lei arrossì e si girò «Bè, sì. È un mio amico. Lo ospito qui per fargli un favore, sta all’università» poi si gingillò con un po’ di vergogna «In effetti, non pensare male … ma lui è un tuo grande fan. Davvero, non sai quanto! Mi sta sempre a parlare di te! Abbiamo comprato i biglietti per il tuo prossimo concerto di natale. Sono sicura che gli farà davvero tanto tanto piacere se ti troverà qui, così non dovrò preoccuparmi di pensare a quale regalo fargli quest’anno. Regalo te» 

Sherlock ebbe un idea. Una piccola, breve idea che attraversò la sua mente per un attimo solo e la capovolse completamente. «Lui è un mio fan?» 

«Tantissimo! Sai … non dire che te l’ho detto, però … ti viene ad ascoltare di nascosto. Durante la sua pausa pranzo viene ad ascoltare le tue prove. Si mette nel corridoio» il suo sorriso si affievolì quando vide la sua espressione immobile «Ti ha fatto senso? Davvero, scusa. Oddio. Non ti spaventare! Se scopre che ho fatto una cosa del genere mi uccide» 

_John, in ascensore, si strofinò gli occhi e sospirò. Era tardi e il lavoro era finito male. Aveva un brutto odore di scadente detersivo per i piatti, e non aveva il tempo di farsi una doccia. Doveva rimanere in piedi per almeno un altro paio di ore: finire il capitolo di anatomia e poi risistemare gli appunti. Poi, forse, avrebbe avuto il tempo di dormire. Il giorno dopo doveva fare le valigie._

_Aprì la porta del suo appartamento e si fermò sulla soglia quando vide un paio di scarpe maschili vicino a quelle di Molly. Aveva invitato qualcuno? Tese le orecchie ma non sentì nulla se non il rumore ovattato di stoviglie dalla cucina. Probabilmente era Molly che si preparava il caffè. Lasciò cadere il suo zaino a terra e chiuse la porta, precipitandosi verso la cucina. «Dimmi che hai messo su l’acqua per il the, ti prego»_

_«Bè» rispose una profondissima voce maschile «A dire il vero ti ho preparato la tua tazza»_

_Sherlock era davanti a lui, con la sua tazza preferita in mano: diceva «Pericolo: Futuro medico». Il musicista davanti a lui guardò la sua tazza e poi l’altra anonima che teneva nell’altra mano «Non so quale ti piaccia. Io lo prendo sempre nero, ho messo la stessa bustina a te. Quanto zucchero?»_

_«D-d-due» spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa. Sherlock si diresse verso il vasetto di ceramica con scritto “Zucchero” e iniziò a dosarlo._

_«Cosa ci fai qui?» riuscì a dire quando trovò il coraggio di parlare._

_Sherlock si voltò verso di lui e gli porse la sua tazza, bevendo dall’altra. Prese solo un sorso mentre John sfiorava le dita con le sue per prendere il suo the. «Cosa ci fai nel corridoio quando io suono?»_

Il concerto era andato molto bene. John stava tenendo i mani i fiori di ringraziamento che avevano dato a Sherlock alla fine della sua esibizione, accarezzando piano i petali. «Sei stato bravissimo» gli disse, sorridendogli di sbieco, mentre Sherlock si toglievo il completo. «È quello che dici sempre. Smetterò di crederci» 

«Tanto non smetto» 

Sherlock gli sorrise e si infilò un maglione più caldo sopra la camicia «Pronto ad andare? Sempre se sei ancora convinto» 

«Penso che i tuoi genitori mi verrebbero a bussare alla porta se non mi presento io» sorrise, andando ad aggiustare i capelli, liberandosi dal gel che aveva dovuto tenerli insieme per l’esibizione. «E poi Mycroft non li ha già informati di tutto su di me? I miei genitori si sono spaventati quando i servizi governativi hanno bussato alla mia porta» non era arrabbiato. 

Sherlock amava che ridesse su quelle stranezze che altri avrebbero detestato. Come poteva ancora voler stare con lui? «Ti tartasseranno comunque di domande personali» 

«Qualcuno dovrà pur farlo. Tu non mi hai mai chiesto niente» 

«Non c’era bisogno. Bastava guardarti» 

John sorrise, tranquillo, felice. «Lo so» 

Rimasero a guardarsi per un po’, poi Sherlock si schiarì la voce «Dovremmo andare» 

«Già, sì. Prendo il cappotto» 

«Aspetta, prima voglio darti una cosa» andò a rovistare dentro la sua sacca con i vestiti di ricambio e ne estrasse un piccolo pacchettino incartato. 

«Tieni, buon natale» 

«Sherlock … io …» John lo accettò ma lo guardò «Non ti ho comprato ancora niente non ho niente da …» 

«Non l’ho comprato per avere qualcosa in cambio» disse «Aprilo» 

John non ne parve molto convinto, ma scartò il regalo e poi rimase a fissare il piccolo cartone che teneva in mano. La scritta del profumo portava la scritta: “MASTER GOLD, CARTIER” 

«Sherlock … io … deve costare un occhio!» protestò. 

«Ma ti piace» 

«Sì ma non vuol dire che ...» poi guardò di nuovo il pacchetto. Si corrucciò quando vide che “Gold” era sottolineato con un segno rosso. Aprì la bocca, confuso «Perché … aspetta» 

Sherlock si godette in silenzio la sequenza di espressioni sul viso così espressivo del suo compagno fin tanto che poté, fino a quando John non realizzò il significato di quello che voleva dire. 

«Gold» disse «Come la canzone» 

«Sì» 

«Come il profumo … è il profumo che te lo ha ispirato?» 

«Il profumo della persona che cercavo» 

«La persona che cercavi …» la sua voce si affievolì, poi si morse le labbra e le umettò. Abbassò lo sguardo «… Ero io?» 

Sherlock non rispose, ma sorrise. 

John spalancò gli occhi e lo fissò. «Io non …» 

«Non c’è bisogno che tu dica qualcosa» 

«Ok» 

Rimasero per un lunghissimo momento in silenzio, Sherlock che guardava John e John che guardava il profumo. L’altro si schiarì la voce e aprì il cartone. «Bene. Immagino di doverlo mettere» le spruzzò sul collo, sotto le orecchi e poi guardò Sherlock. «Allora? Come va?» 

L’altro si piegò su di lui e lo annusò con un lungo sospiro. Lo guardò, aveva le orecchie in fiamme. Sherlock sorrise. 

«È come se fosse arrivato Natale» 


End file.
